Version History
This is the version history of the map. Ver 2.7 (7 Aug 2012) *Added Challenge 20: Frigid Cavern *Added mini-checkpoints in Stage 16-4, 16-5, 16-8, 16-9, and 16-10. *Added signs at the end of each challenge (except Challenge 13) to recommend the next challenge for the player to play next. *Modified the starting area (the spawn will be here). A subway is connected between it and all the zones. *Added books to the map (starting area, most in Challenge 12) *Modified Challenge 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 to allow Sprint Jump. *Blocked Challenge 3 with glass pane with a warning sign due to the 1.3 updates. *Removed the rule 'Sprint Jump is not allowed in certain stages'. *Removed the Music Blocks in Stage 17-10 and changed the redstone mechanics similar to the previous nine stages. *Modified Stage 11-5, 15-10, and 18-8 to be slightly easier. *Added some blocks between Stage 14-5 and 14-6. *Added time challenge 'Start Point' and 'End Point'. *Removed flaw in Stage 8-15 and 9-14. *Updated Hall of Records. *Closed the door to Stage 8-5. *Edited the sign 'Ocelots Cage' to 'Chickens Cage' in Stage 11-4. *Added a clear path to Challenge 8. *Removed the 'Rewards', 'Sprint Jump Allowed?' and 'Time Challenge' sign from every affected challenge. *Added and relocated hidden diamonds in the map. *Fixed the pistons in Stage 5-5 that starts moving when the lever in Stage 5-7 is activated. *Renamed Challenge 12 to 'Chinatown, Singapore'. *Removed the Cheating Chest and Frustration Chest from all the zones. *Added notice boards in Spawn B and Spawn C. *Updated the notice boards in all zones. Ver 2.6.1 (13 Apr 2012) *Changed the starting area. *Added Basic Parkour Training Facility at the beginning. *Replaced normal diamond armours with enchanted ones. *Removed flaw on Stage 18-6. *Added music disc to Challenge 19. *Updated the in-game map for Challenge 19. Ver 2.6 (9 Apr 2012) *Added Challenge 19: Lapis Tower. *Replaced the Version Check room with Introduction room. *Added colored cloth that represents the challenge difficulty for each challenge. *Replaced the rewards for completing a challenge to Gold Nuggets. *Placed the missing checkpoint ladders for Stage 4-2 and 4-3. *Fixed the moving pistons in Stage 5-5 that will stop when another lever is pulled. *Removed flaws in Challenge 2 and 18. *Added more trees at the border of Zone C. *Added Time Challenge for all 'Repeatable' challenges. *Changed the difficulty level of Challenge 8 and 9 to 'Hard'. *Changed the difficulty level of Challenge 16 to 'Very Hard'. *Replaced wooden doors with iron doors in the Nether, and placed stone pressure plates in front of them. *Added secrets Ver 2.5 (31 Mar 2012) *Added Challenge 18: Tranquil Park *Removed the 'Best Possible Time' signs and 'Time Challenge' sign in Challenge 1. *Re-edited the Hall of Records with new conditions. *Edited Stage 7-3, 7-6, 15-10 slightly. *Closed the hole to Stage 7-2. *Reduced the speed of the pistons at Stage 11-6. *Replaced wolves with chickens for Stage 11-4. *Added Special Rule for Stage 7-6 and 16-7. *Removed the 'Singleplayer-only' tag for Challenge 3, however this challenge is still not recommended for Multiplayer. *Reduced the number of signs in the 'Version Check Room' - list of tags are now replaced with rules. *Replaced 'Helpful Tips House' with 'Tags House'. *Removed invincible armours. *Removed the 'Rank' sign from each challenge. *Changed the difficulty of Challenge 16 to 'Hard'. *Added some lame jokes at the second floor of Spawn B. *Added some random Anime/Manga things at the second floor of Spawn C. *Added secrets. Ver 2.4 (9 Mar 2012) *Added Challenge 17: Agility Laboratory (in Zone C) *Fixed all double doors *Removed fences in Stage 3-4. *Removed the ability to open the checkpoint door for Stage 14-3 without completing the previous stage. *Removed flaw in Stage 14-6. *Added big alphabets that represent the zones. *Changed the Stage Levels in some stages in Challenge 16. *Replaced the Jack-O-Lantern with Redstone Lamp in Stage 7-2. Ver 2.3 (29 Feb 2012) *Added Challenge 14: Construction Site *Added Challenge 15: Dark Dungeon *Added Challenge 16: Water Factory *Renamed Challenge 4 to 'Snowfall Field'. *Added big numbers at each challenge for easy guidance. *Edited Stage 5-8 and 5-9 to make the pistons move. *Edited Stage 6-6 where the doors will stop when the last lever is pulled. *Removed 'MC1.0' tag from the first thirteen challenges. *Added 'Date of Construction' sign in each challenges. *Added 'Diamonds' sign that indicates the amount of reward and hidden diamonds in each challenges. Ver 2.2.4 (1 Jan 2012) *Added Version Check room at the beginning. *Added levels for each stage. *Added ADP (Average Difficulty Points) for each challenge. *Added tags for each challenge. *Added World Map and Zone Map (found in each spawn). *Added Zone C - currently it holds no purpose. *Added subway and Nether Portal leading to Zone C. *Added secrets and easter eggs. *Removed flaw in Stage 13-10. *Removed random holes in Zone A. *Edited some text in some stages in Challenge 6. Ver 2.2.3 (23 Nov 2011) *Added Challenge Progress Board *Added signs in front of every challenges that indicates whether the challenge is repeatable, contains redstone (pistons, moving doors etc.), multiplayer-compatible or contains any hazards. *Replaced all the glowstones that has a lever, door, redstone torches, and redstones on it with blocks that blend in the surroundings. *Added Music Box in all challenges and the Nether with different music. *Edited Stage 2-6, 3-4, 3-6, 7-3, 7-6, and 12-6. *Fixed moving walls leading to Stage 10-2. *Fixed the fallable sand in Stage 10-7. *Fixed the pistons in Stage 10-8. *Removed flaws in Stage 8-16, and Stage 12-7. *Added secrets. Ver 2.2.2 (28 Oct 2011) *Edited Challenge 1, 4, 8 and 9 to make it slightly easier to complete. *Edited Stage 2-4. *Edited Stage 6-8, 6-9, and 6-10. *Allowed Sprint Jump in Challenge 6, except Stage 6-5, 6-6, 6-8, 6-9 and 6-10. *Changed the difficulty level of Challenge 6 to 'Very Hard'. *Edited Stage 7-5 slightly. *Updated the Hall of Records. Ver 2.2.1 (20 Oct 2011) *Changed Challenge 5's difficulty to 'Extreme'. *Edited Challenge 5 (Stage 5-7 to 5-10) with several mini-checkpoints. *Edited Stage 10-2 slightly. *Added Challenge Difficulty Ranking for all challenges. *Updated the Hall of Records. *Added Construction Site next to Challenge 13 (this will be Challenge 14 in the future) Ver 2.2 (9 Oct 2011) *Added Challenge 13: Extreme Facility Ver 2.1 (1 Oct 2011) *Added Challenge 12: Chinatown Ver 2.0 (26 Sep 2011) *Added Challenge 11: Insane Laboratory *Edited Stage 10-8 slightly. *Added the Nether - used as a transportation to move between zones. *Updated Hall of Records Ver 1.9 (22 Sep 2011) *Added Challenge 10: Desert Temple *Removed flaw in Stage 8-16. *Added chests with food in each spawn. Ver 1.8 (17 Sep 2011) *Added Challenge 9: Golden Heights *Divided the challenges into zones - Zone A and Zone B. Players will spawn at nany of the two zones, depending on which save file they downloaded. *Added new spawn in Zone B. *Changed the structure of Challenge 8 slightly to justify the 'Normal' ndifficulty. *Removed the 'challenge' in Stage 3-5. *Closed the checkpoint door in Stage 8-6. *Renamed Challenge 1 to 7. Ver 1.7.1 (14 Sep 2011) *Altered Challenge 8 slightly. *Removed flaw in Challenge 2. Ver 1.7 (14 Sep 2011) *Added Challenge 8: Cave Ruins *Changed the structure of Challenge 1 and Challenge 2 slightly and allow Sprint Jump. *Replaced the golden building with Hall of Records. *Changed the difficulty level of Challenge 6 from 'Hard' to 'Extreme'. *Reduced the speed of the moving doors in Stage 6-6 and Stage 6-8. *Added boundary (surrounded by trees). Ver 1.6 (5 Sep 2011) *Added Challenge 7: Carnival Course *Added Subway. *Relocated the Nether Gate, replacing the farm. *Added ruins next to Challenge 7. (This will be Challenge 8 later) *Changed difficulty level of Challenge 5 to 'Very Hard'. Ver 1.5 (14 Aug 2011) *Added Challenge 6: Town Course *Added Training Facility (located next to Challenge 1: Beginner Course) *Added signs that state the difficulty level of each challenge. *Edited Stage signs with a number below *The signs that state the rules were relocated in the spawn area. *Added glass roof in Challenge 1: Beginner Course to match the structure of the Training Facility *Placed some signs in Challenge 2: Garden Course to lead the player. *Placed warning signs in Challenge 3: Desert Course for multiplayer mode. *Added some amenities and sceneries. *Added secrets Ver 1.4 (4 Jul 2011) *Added Challenge 5: Temple Course (with pistons!) *Added some amenities Ver 1.3 (2 Jul 2011) *Added Challenge 4: Snow Course Ver 1.2 (7 Jun 2011) *Added Challenge 3: Desert Course Ver 1.1 (2 Jun 2011) *Added Challenge 2: Garden Course Ver 1.0 (28 May 2011) *Added Spawn *Added Challenge 1: Beginner Course *Added the Cheating House